


Guilty Pleasure

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fangirls, Fluff and Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Rape Fantasy, Rey Kenobi, Roleplay, Smut, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: “I’m sorry,” he said, “I know I looks intimidating, but please do believe me that actually I’m…”“It’s not like that,” she raised her hand in front of him, her fingers was trembling, “I just… imagined… things.”Okay, now he was really confused.“I have fantasized about you…” she blushed, “…forcing yourself… on me.”Ben could literally sense a dangerously thin line of morality in this conversation.***A modern AU where Ben is an A-list actor, and Rey is a newbie who happen to have her dreams come true.PS. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry in advanced for some weird words and grammar in this fiction.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader PennyWolf and @wemetoon, love you both!

_TGIF_

_Being a senator daughter was not easy, especially with an election coming soon. It was hard to go anywhere without being noticed._

_Well, it was not that hard to sneak into a bikini party in Beverly Hills, having the best time in her life, and a handsome man in her bed._

_“Whoa!” Rey Kenobi giggled, “What’s the hurry? We’ve got all night.”_

_But the man grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. Even though she was a little bit drunk, Rey knew something was wrong._

_Her shorts was torn away, his big hand covered her mouth, muffled her cry for help. Rey tried to escape, but her strength was no match for him._

_The man positioned himself between her thighs, his jeans felt coarse on her delicate bare skin. For a moment when his hand left her face, Rey screamed, but it was too late…_

 

 

“Cut!”

On his chair, Poe Dameron held his megaphone up to his mouth, “Well done! Now let see the replay.”

Ben Solo straightened himself up. He walked from the set to take a look at the monitor.

“Good take, Ben,” Poe smiled, “You are incredible!”

Of course he was, Ben had been in this business for almost ten years. Starting from a humble television series, his road to fame started when he was casted as Kylo Ren, an intellectually brilliant psychopath.

 _Dark Flame_ was a film adaptation from a famous novel about a serial killer who got away with crimes. He played his wit with Inspector Galen Erso, and had a strange, spooky kindness toward Jyn Erso, the inspector’s daughter who was a detective in his cases.

With his ability to convey wide range of emotions, Ben had portrayed one of the most memorable villain of all time, granted him an award nomination in the second film adaptation of this trilogy.

After his success, he was usually offered a role of villain. With his huge stature, his intense stare, and his marvelous performance, he became an A-list in this genre.

Since he was quite busy these days, it was not common for him to appear as a guest in such a smaller production like this. But Poe, his dear roommate from his time in an acting school, had begged him to help reviving his show, a procedural crime drama television series which had flopped after three episodes, the scripts were great, but what they needed were actors who can act.

_‘You always bring the best out of everyone,’ Poe said, ‘Our main characters just need a little push.’_

And he was in.

“Now, let’s move to the interrogation scene,” Poe clapped his hand, “Clear the stage and meet me there.”

Ben checked his script, his scene was in the third queue so there would be a little time before he needed to change his costume. He turned back to the bedroom set, a girl he just shared his scene with was still lying on the bed, her arms tightened around herself, her legs pressed together and curled up to her chest. She was wearing her panties for modesty reason, which would not appear in the film.

“Hey,” he walked up to her, “Are you alright?”

She shuddered at the sight of him, her teary eyes went wide.

“You…” someone had introduced her to him, along with many other actors, he did not remember her name, “May I help…”

“No!” terror flashed in her eyes and she cried, “Don’t… please don’t…”

In his career, Ben had seen a lot of horrified expression, mostly from many talented actors. But this girl, her expression, was real horrified.

_Oh, shit._

“What’s going on here?” Rose, an assistant director appeared from behind the doorway, “Rey, why are you still here? You scene was done for today. Get change and you can go home.”

Her whole body was trembling, she still looked at him with horror in her eyes. Rose noticed the strange atmosphere between them and to her understanding, Ben was the main problem.

“You scared her, big guy, move!” she pushed him out of the set, “Go change your costume and get the job done, will ya?”

Ben looked back at the young actress for one last time, she was still wiping tears from her cheeks, so miserable that made his heart clenched. He suddenly felt worried for her, but before he could do anything he was called to the next set. The queue had changed and his scene had to shoot first.

By the time he finished, she was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

One of many thing he try to avoid, is a portrayal of violence to women and children.

Although at the beginning of his career he had done a lot of sex scenes that had even been uploaded to the porn sites, he drew the line at the rape scene. He was against it. But if he was happen to do these dubious scene with someone, he usually made them feel comfortable with him before the shoot, to make clear that it was only acting.

The more they felt safe around him, the more their acting was perfect for the scene. This technique went well every time.

Maybe this was his fault, he had just rushed from another set and there was no time for him to sit down and get to know the actress he was going to share the scene with. Went straight to get in costume, did something with his messy hair, went to the set, camera was rolling, and all was done.

He had ruined her, somehow.

It was supposed to be a short flashback scene of a victim who was raped and killed in her bedroom, it would be a quick, slightly blurred footage without any choreography to focus on.

But she was really scared, the look in her eyes still haunted him.

Rey Kenobi, this mysterious actress, was nowhere to be found. Ben had been looking for her for almost two weeks. He wanted to apologize to her, to make clear that all of it was just acting. He may be memorized as a psychopathic murderer Kylo Ren, but he wanted to show her the real side of him.

A man who loved to sing “Everybody wants to be a cat” from his all-time favorite “the Aristocats”, in his shower.

Jogging did not help clearing his mind as it always did, her teary eyes still mesmerized him. Ben stopped at the sidewalk around the park. He drank the water from the bottle he carried with and washed his face with the remaining water. He threw the plastic bottle away and wiped his face with a towel.

And when he looked up, he saw her. Rey Kenobi, in her blue dress, a pair of sneakers, and a giant watermelon purse, was walking towards him. Her brunette hair was done in a messy bun. Looked like she just bought a cone of ice cream, great choice for such a hot and humid day.

Whitish cream of vanilla was melting, Rey tilted her head, sucked at the cream, and twirled her tongue to clean all of it from her rosy pink lips.

His brain short-circuited at the sight of her. A mysterious feeling made him felt uncomfortably weird under his pants.

As soon as she saw him, Rey stunned, her ice cream dropped down from the waffle cone, melting deliciously on the floor.

 

* * *

 

There was not so many people in the public park on weekdays, some of them were workers who stopped by for finishing their sandwiches before heading home, some were the elders who made an appointment to sit down and play a board game, and some were the people who were doing a group exercise of Taichi together.

Rey sat fidgetly on the bench, trying her best to stay away from him.

There was fifteen minutes of silence, with him glancing at her, she averting her eyes, he looking somewhere, and she peeking at him.

“I don’t know what happen exactly back there, but I’m sorry anyway,” he broke the silence, “I’m sorry for making you scared. Actually, before the shooting, I should…”

“No, it’s not your fault,” she interrupted, for the first time hearing her speak, her voice was kind of broad but clear, with lovely British accent, “It’s all my fault.”

“But I did scare you.”

“I’m not scared of you,” she averted her gaze, “I’m scared of myself.”

_What?_

“I’m your fan,” she said, “I’ve been following your work since ‘Lost in NYC’, that series was a trash but you were the best of it. And when you began starring in cinematic films, seeing you in the big screen inspired me to pursuit my dream, to be an actress, to be like you.”

“Thank you.” “And when you were casting as Kylo Ren, I was like, OMG!” she squeaked, a broad smile appeared on her face, Rey pressed her hands to her cheeks, like she needed something to hold her face together, “Suspense-thriller is not my thing, but Dark Flame is the best. I love it! I love the way you look at Jyn Erso, like your eyes followed her everywhere but you didn’t even move, you didn’t even blink! That scene is so brilliant! I love it!”

From his experience, Ben was accustomed to being praised for his role, but seeing her frantically fangirling him could not help but made him feel flattered.

“I was so excited when I knew I’ve got the role, and even more excited to know that you would be sharing my scene. It was like a dream, even though I’m just a minor character, a dead one, actually,” her smile suddenly faded, “When you entered the scene, the way you looked at me, your gaze was so intimidating that I felt like being in the real situation.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I know I looks intimidating, but please do believe me that actually I’m…”

“It’s not like that,” she raised her hand in front of him, her fingers was trembling, “I just… imagined… things.”

Okay, now he was really confused.

“I have fantasized about you…” she blushed, “…forcing yourself… on me.”

Ben could literally sense a dangerously thin line of morality in this conversation.

“Your big hands that pinned me down, tore away my clothes, and closed tightly on my mouth,” she squeezed her thighs together, “your body that hovered over me, your pressure on my hips, your touch made me feel…”

Her entire face was burning red he almost saw a white steam of bashfulness evaporated from just behind her ears.

“Do you… like it that way?”

“No! I’m not…” she tried to protest, but then she flinched and buried her face in her palms, “It’s so embarrassing, Mr.Solo, you would never understand. But I could not stop myself, I keep thinking, dreaming, and I’m terrified of my own fantasy. I bet you hate me right now.”

“No, I do not hate you, I’m just trying to understand,” Ben rubbed his chin, he had to choose the word carefully, or he would make her scream and disappear from his life, like, forever, “So you like me, and you like me so much that you keep dreaming of me like every normal fangirl did, except for the part that you want me to… that you…”

“It’s true,” she squeezed her eye shut, “All of it.”

“Me? Ben Solo? Not Kylo Ren?”

“I have seen your work,” she took in a deep breath, “I saw your love scenes, and I know, I imagine, what you would be in bed. I wonder, for once in my lifetime, if I could…”

If this was a love confession, it was the weirdest, the most bizarre one he had ever been confessed to. A woman about ten years younger than him frankly confessed that she ‘wants’ him. What on earth is going on here?

To be honest, she looked lovely when she blushed. No wonder a lot of men would be after such an attractive girl like her, but she kept dreaming of him, even when they had never met before. Of course he knew lots of his fangirls had an unhealthy obsession with him and he felt grateful for that, but for her to bravely ask him out like this…

“Okay,” he said, “If you want to.”

Rey jolted upright, she turned to him with a combination of amazement and eagerness looks on her face.

“On one condition,” Ben held up his finger, “Let’s take it slow.”

 

* * *

 

She should not trust him.

It should be just a fancy dinner with a walk in the evening, or hanging out at the bar together. But it turned out to be her lying on his kitchen floor, her wrists tied up above her head, her legs spread wide with his teasing fingers at the apex of her thigh.

“The girl I’ve heard so much about,” his voice was soft baritone, yet felt somewhat dangerous, “You are so lonely here, aren’t you?”

Rey shook her head, her voice muffled behind the bandage on her mouth, her bra to be exact.

She squirmed as his hand crept under her panties, yelped as his long fingers stroke her sensitive flesh. Her heart was pounding in her bare chest as she breathed rapidly.

“You are so wet for me,” he grinned, “Good girl.”

Her panties was removed. Her eyes flood with tears when he knelt between her legs. Rey wriggled helplessly, straining against the bonds at her wrists as he touched her again, slowly circling her clit, teasing between her slick folds.

“You know I can take whatever I want,” he kissed the soft skin of her inner thighs, “And you will give it to me.”

Forbidden waves of pleasure flood through her as he licked a long line from her entrance to her clit. Her body arched as he darted his tongue inside her, explored her, tasted her, devoured her. His arms wrapped around her hips, her thighs on his shoulders, her toes curled as the mysterious tension built up inside her core.

His satisfied hum vibrated through her, his soft silky hair brushed against her groin, Rey let out a loud moan as he brought her over the edge. Her whole body trembled furiously as Ben soothed her through her climax.

The bandage was removed from her mouth, and his plush lips were peppering kisses on her neck and shoulder as he crawled on top of her.

“You want this,” he kneaded one of her breasts, pinching and teasing at her rosy peak, “Say it.”

To his wonder, her strength to defy him came out of nowhere, she glared at him, her voice grew a little stronger.

“I’m not giving you anything.”

A thin smile crossed his face. Ben locked eyes with her. A look of concern flashed through his eyes and a moment later, he pushed inside her.

Rey’s eyes were fluttering shut as she stretched around him, gloriously full for the first time in ages. They both moaned at the sensation of guilty pleasure, with her being incapacitated, and him dominating her.

Ben nuzzled his nose to the crook of her neck. His broad muscular figure went rigid over her, unbelievable hot on her skin. He took a large, gasping breath and pulled back just enough to look at her.

He was breaking character. In her imagination, he would fuck her with wild, never-ending abandon. He would fuck her until she breaks, until her mind go blank with the intensity of it. But in reality, she had always knew he was a sweet, caring guy.

“Are you okay?”

Not quite. He was… huge. It had been a long time for her, which probably did not help. She tried to relax, shifting a little to reposition herself, trying to accommodate him. Ben made a loud groan as her wall squeezed his massive girth.

“You are so fucking tight,” he looked nervous, “Am I hurting you?”

“No, I just…”

The sweetness in his voice made her blushed as she realized how everything came up to this point. Two weeks? More like a couple of months since that day she asked him to fuck her. Ben was so busy these days but he kept in touch with her, texting, skyping, and when he got around they would hang out together, getting to know each other. He took it slow, made her comfortable, like he always did with other actors.

And now, even they both agreed to do this roleplay together, he still cared about her, not that romantically, but it made her heart warm when he looked at her like this.

She wanted to touch him.

“Untie me.”

When her wrists were free, Rey touched his face, his lips, ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, “I want you, please.”

He moved slowly at first, easy and gentle. He took her in long deep strokes, reaching the place she never knew exist inside her. Rey turned her head to kiss at his neck, sucking under his collarbone, urging him to go faster, to give her more.

And then, he fucked her.

Ben started up a punishing pace. His arm slid behind her arching back, supporting her shoulders. Rey whimpered. Warmth spread through her as she welcomed a pleasing solid weight of him between the cradle of her thighs.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” his rhythm became frantic, “So soft. So warm. So perfect.”

Her heart bloomed at his compliment. His peppering kisses trailed along her neck down to her chest. His dark locks felt soft, tickling her blushed skin. He filled her up so completely in every thrusts.

Rey threw back her head, marveled at the sensation of intense pleasure she never knew before. She was going to melt, going to fall apart, she was scared, she…

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispered into her ear, “I feel it, too.”

Feeling reassured, Rey cried his name.

And shattered.

Her arms squeezed him tightly, feeling his heartbeat against her. Her wall fluttering clenched around him as he rode through her climax. Ben let out a deep groan, pulsing and twitching at his impending release. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, unwilling to let him go.

With his final thrust, he came inside her.

For once in her life, she felt complete.

Perfectly complete.

 

* * *

 

In her bliss, she heard someone calling her name.

Rey opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the worried look on his face.

“Thank God you finally awake,” Ben cupped her cheek, “You just passed out.”

She was on lying on a bed, his bed, with a soft blanket and pillows that smelled like him.

Suddenly she felt embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry!” she sat up, then frowned at the feeling of his warmth leaking out of her.

“I’m the one who should say sorry,” Ben sat beside her, his hand ran through his messy dark locks, “I should go easy on you, but I was kind of losing control over myself.”

“I’m the one who asked in the first place, so please don’t apologized. And by the way, it feels great.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“And you?”

“Of course, it was great.”

There was an awkward tension between them, Rey did not think this through when she asked him to fuck her. They were both clean, she was on birth control, there would be no consequence after this. And when all was done, so what now?

“I should get going,” she needed to clean herself, clearing whatever the mess she made, and treasuring this memory to the last day of her life.

To her surprise, Ben grabbed her arm when she was about to rise up.

“What will you do on next Saturday?”

“What?”

“There is a new restaurant on the next block,” he said dryly, but the tip of his ears turned mysteriously red, “I’ve heard that they have the best T-bone and ribeye steak in this town. I want to try both but I don’t think I could finish both plates by myself.”

Rey blinked.

“They also have some signature desserts,” now his entire ears turned red, “Some sort of cake.”

“Chocolate?”

“Yes.”

“Cheesecake?”

“Layers of cheesecake, chocolate fudge, and chocolate truffle cream.”

Her knees wobbled at the thought of it.

“We could go there if you want to,” he fidgeted, “like, together.”

Is he luring her with food? Rey had no shame when coming to something delicious. Finn, her dear friend, always joked that money could not buy her, but cheesecake would definitely do. And somehow Ben had realized this fact and decided to use it to his advantage.

Like, what did he just said?

“And after that, the episode we were in should be broadcasted about that time, so… if you are interested, maybe?”

Is he, a man of her dream, just asking her out?

“But you prefer not to watch yourself on screen,” she remembered his interview she read like a million times.

“Yeah,” he gazed up at her, “but you are in it.”

It is going to be something, right? RIGHT?

“Or we could watch Star Wars on Netflix,” Rey said shyly, “I love those movies, too.”

He let out a smile, a soft smile that made her heart sing.

“Next Saturday.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fan fiction written entirely in English. Phew! that was hard but fun anyway.
> 
> I have written a lot of reylo fanfictions in Thai language and is considering translate them to english, i'm not sure if i could make it but i would try. It's an omegaverse-victorian AU where Omega!Rey and Alpha!Ben fall in love, I hope i could do it.
> 
> I am on twitter and tumblr as erney007, feel free to stop by.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this, if you have any suggestion please let me know. Thank you so much!


End file.
